Dishwashers include a treating chamber in which dishes are placed to be treated according to an automatic cycle of operation. Various treating aids, such as detergents, stain removers, rinse aids, odor removers and sanitizing agents may be applied to the dishes during a cycle of operation. One example of a sanitizing agent is ozone, which may be generated in a variety of different ways to provide ozone gas and/or ozone gas dissolved in liquid. One method for generating ozone is through the electrolysis of water. Electrolytic ozone generators, such as polymer electrolyte or proton exchange membrane (PEM) cells, typically have narrow passage ways that can become easily clogged with debris. In addition, scale and other material can build-up within the electrolytic cell, decreasing the efficiency of the ozone generator.